


One Last Night

by PinkPandorafrog



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aromantic, F/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 04:13:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6223420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPandorafrog/pseuds/PinkPandorafrog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Thor's last night before he leaves London for New York. And apparently Jane ships it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Last Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SweetSigyn (ferbette)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferbette/gifts).



It was Thor's last night in London. They'd all gone out for curry- her, Thor, Jane, and Erik- and now they were sitting around the living room of the tiny flat they shared, drinking. Thor had brought some Asgardian mead of some sort back with him from his last trip home so that he was drinking more than what was basically wheat tea for him. Darcy had tried it once, it had knocked her on her ass. She was sticking with some blackberry cider instead, she was splitting a case with Jane.

Erik had begged off after dinner, saying he was too old to stay up all night drinking, so it was just the three of them. No one was drunk, not really. Darcy was in that happy-warm stage of buzzed that made her want to cuddle everyone. She was currently cuddling Jane. Not only because Jane was closer, but she didn't want to make things awkward with Jane and Thor.

They'd realized that they were better as just friends, and Jane had moved out of the room she'd been sharing with Thor to bunk in with Darcy. Which was awesome, they both seemed a little more relaxed around the flat after the initial super-awkwardness. And they were both way over it, Jane was even getting a little adorably flustered and flirty with Dr. Banner, who she seemed to Skype an awful with lot for someone who wasn't in her field.

But Darcy couldn't help but feel a little guilty. And there were reasons for that, of course. Good, valid reasons.

“Hey, didn't you see Thor naked?” Jane asked, seemingly out of nowhere, nudging Darcy with an elbow.

Like that. That was one of the things she felt guilty about. He and Jane had _just_ done their amicable split or whatever, and he hadn't been expecting anyone else at home after his shower. He'd been walking from the bathroom to his bedroom completely naked, beads of water running down over his-

Darcy shook her head like that would help get rid of the memory that was now apparently stuck in her mind, narrowing her eyes at Jane's broad grin. “Just once.”

Jane nodded, looking between Darcy and Thor. “I need another drink.” She nudged Darcy again. “Off. Go snuggle up with Thor. I can't get up when you're on me.”

Darcy pulled herself upright. She was sitting on the couch between them, and now that she was sitting it would really only be a matter of leaning over to her left to cuddle up with Thor.

He draped his arm across the back of the couch in what was obviously an invitation. Darcy shrugged, leaning over until her head was resting against the side of his broad chest. “You are surprisingly comfortable for someone whose muscles have muscles.”

His chest shifted under her with a silent huff of amusement, but he didn't say anything. His arm dropped down over her side, holding her close against him. It was nice to sit there all cuddled up with Thor, though. He was warmer than the average person, probably something to do with his alien physiology, and Darcy found herself listening to his his heartbeat.

“Hey,” she said after a bit, lifting her head and sitting up enough to look up at him. “Jane's been gone an awful long time. The kitchen's not that far away.” She could see the kitchen when she twisted and looked around to the other side. At least the entrance to it, anyway. The actual kitchen was tucked away from her view behind a wall. But there was no sign of Jane. “I hope she hasn't passed out somewhere. I should check on her.”

She stood up, hand on Thor's knee for balance as she pulled herself out of the couch. His other hand rested on her hip to steady her, and then she slipped away to the kitchen.

Jane was... Jane was sitting on the counter, holding her bottle of cider and staring down at her phone. She flushed a little as she looked up at Darcy. “What are you doing in here?” She flipped her phone face down on her thigh, hiding the screen against the denim.

Darcy stared at the phone for a second before looking up into Jane's slightly pink face. “Checking to make sure you didn't pass out? I mean, I didn't think you'd had _that_ much to drink, but it got super quiet and you didn't come back.”

“No, I'm fine. And you're supposed to be in there looking at all those muscles Thor's muscles have.” Jane gave Darcy a pointed look.

There was no chance Thor hadn't heard that. Like, literally no chance. Darcy narrowed her eyes are her friend before turning and walking back out.

Thor looked up at her, eyebrows faintly arched and a smile on his face. “She's all right, then.”

“Yup. Definitely all right.” Darcy walked back over to Thor and stopped in front of him, looking hesitantly down at the spot she'd just vacated. So Jane apparently shipped them, and Darcy would be lying if she tried to pretend she wasn't interested, because even more important than the muscles, Thor was just sweet, and intelligent, and funny, and just an amazing guy. But she had no idea how _Thor_ felt about the whole situation. “So...”

He reached out, gently closing his fingers around her wrists and pulling her forward until she was standing between his legs, close enough that he was practically resting his chin against her boobs. “I may not see you again for some time.” Was it just her imagination, or was his voice extra deep? Which totally wasn't fair, by the way, because it was doing things to her.

“Yup. You'll be off in New York, I guess. Although...” Her gaze flicked over to the kitchen before focusing on his blue eyes again. “I wouldn't be surprised if we end up there soon too.” Because she was willing to bet Jane was texting Dr. Banner. Again.

Thor smiled, the corners of his eyes crinkling a little. He tugged lightly on her wrists until she was bending down towards him. It was pretty unmistakable where he was taking this. His grip was loose enough that she'd be able to pull away if she wanted to, but she wasn't really sure she wanted to. Instead she leaned over until her lips brushed against his.

They were soft, a sharp contrast to the prickle of his beard and mustache. She straightened away, pressing her lips together between her teeth. “Um, so... If this is going to be a thing, which I am totally for, by the way, then maybe we should move somewhere else? 'Cause I've been around enough of you and Jane's PDA and it's not exactly, uh...”

There was a snort of laughter from the kitchen, but Jane didn't _say_ anything.

Thor's eyes _twinkled_. “Are you inviting me to your bed?”

Darcy's eyes narrowed a little. Because it sounded like he was giving her shit, but she wasn't entirely sure. “Are you...”

She trailed off as he surged to his feet, his arms coming around behind her to pull her against him. He was so close that she was leaning back a little, and she grabbed at the front of his dark t-shirt. Not that she really thought she was in any danger of being dropped or anything, but it was hard not to feel a little precarious.

“Am I what?” His eyes dropped from hers to her lips, lingering for a moment before moving back up.

She hesitated for a second, her teeth closing around her lower lip. “This isn't weird at all? After the thing with Jane?”

“I'm good,” Jane called from the kitchen, and Darcy sighed, closing her eyes for a second. So that happened. When she opened them again, Thor was grinning at her.

“Perhaps you're right.” He shifted her back a little until she wasn't so off-balance, setting her solidly on her feet. “We should take this somewhere else.” He caught her hand, guiding her through the flat until they got to his room.

He pushed the door closed. Instead of going further into the room he turned towards Darcy, stepping into her so that she had to back up. Her shoulders bumped against the wall, head falling back so that she could keep looking up at him.

Thor leaned down until their lips met again. Tongues met and danced as his mouth moved over hers, the tempting heat surrounded by the rasp of his facial hair. He lifted her hand above her head, pressing it against the wall, swallowing the soft moan she let out.

She gripped at the front of his shirt, wanting nothing more than to tear it off. The man definitely knew how to kiss. Each dart of his tongue, every time his lips caught over hers sent a thrill of heat through her.

At last, though, she needed to breathe. She nipped at his lower lip as she pulled back, and looked up to see his eyes were thin rings of blue fire, pupils blown wide with lust. It seemed a little strange to ask him if he was really into this given their current situation, but...

He seemed to sense the question, or at least the hesitation behind it. “Will you yield to me, Darcy? I vow...” He nibbled at the underside of her jaw until her eyes fell closed again. “If you give yourself over to me, I will show you pleasure unlike you've ever seen.” His breath was hot against her skin, his voice a low caress.

“Yeah.” Wow, that came out all breathy. “Yeah, that's...” She nodded a little, taking care not to bump her chin against his head. She swallowed. “Although, that's a pretty bold claim, you'd better be prepared to back that one up.”

“A challenge, is it?” He made a hot trail back to her ear, his teeth catching delicately over her earlobe before nuzzling into the hollow just underneath. A shiver crawled up her spine, and he made a pleased-sounding noise as another soft sigh slipped out.

His mouth worked against the side of her neck, moving leisurely downwards as though he had all night to explore her body. Thor seemed intent on finding out the best way to draw out more little sighs, and by the time he nipped at the juncture where her neck met her shoulder she was feeling a little weak in the knees.

He pulled back just a little, though, and Darcy closed her fingers in the front of his shirt. “This should be off.”

He straightened up, pulling his shirt up and off in one quick move. Darcy opened her eyes to stare at the sharp ridges of his torso, and realized she was actually licking her lips as she looked at him. “This is way better up close.” She couldn't be so close to all of that and not touch, reaching out to trace the lines of muscle.

“'Tis good that you think so.” Thor leaned down to kiss her again, closing the distance between them as she explored the planes of his abs. His fingers slid up over her hips and under the hem of her shirt. They tickled lightly just above the waistband of her pants for a second before skimming upwards along her sides. Her shirt was drawn up with him, and when he got to just below her arms he eased back to pull her shirt over her head.

It was discarded on the floor along with his own. His gaze was moving over her, dark, intense. “You truly are lovely.” As he spoke, his eyes flicked back up to her face, and she could see the raw earnestness there.

“Careful, Thor, you'll turn a girl's head!” Her breathy quip ended in a yelp as he leaned down and nipped at her exposed collarbone. She needed to be _quiet._ Jane was just out there, and she _knew_ how thin these walls were. She bit her lips together between her teeth, eyes falling shut as the heat of his lips moved down over the soft skin of her chest.

He nibbled along the seam where her bra met her skin, gently tugging the straps down over her shoulders. He kept pulled down until her breasts popped free. Darcy opened her mouth and was just about to tell him to be careful because good bras didn't come cheap, but his beard prickled deliciously against one nipple, and all thoughts of protest were just gone. She sucked in a sharp gasp when it happened again.

He lifted her breasts in his hands, thumbs stroking almost idly over the sensitive peaks. He took his time, his mouth working against her until she was arching into him, trying to get more direct contact against one of her pebbled nipples.

“Thor, stop teasing.” It was more of a moan than she'd intended, and she heard his answering huff of amusement.

“Patience, little one.” His tongue swirled around one pink bud, so close but not actually touching it.

Her fingers dug in where she was gripping his sides. “I swear to god, Thor...”

“Didn't you issue a challenge? I'm merely ensuring I conquer that challenge.” The way Thor said _conquer_ did dangerous things to her equilibrium. That just wasn't right. He seemed to take pity on her, though, closing his mouth over one taut nipple. He drew on it, pulling it into the wet heat of his mouth until she was squirming between him and the wall. It just felt so _good_ , tingles of pleasure shooting straight down between her legs.

“Are you going to conquer me?” It was supposed to be more of a challenge instead of the husky invitation that she heard coming from her own lips.

“In time.” He shifted to the other breast, drawing deeply on that nipple. The edge of his teeth had her gasping again, biting her lips so she didn't make a whole lot of noise.

He alternated back and forth between them, flicking his thumb over the unoccupied one. The contrast in sensation was driving her insane. Darcy tried her best to be quiet as she writhed under his attentions, but little gasps and soft moans slipped out anyway.

He eased back. His hands found the front of her jeans, and in no time he was pushing them down over her hips. Her panties immediately followed. “Open for me.” Large hands gently urged her thighs apart, and she shifted her feet to spread her legs a little.

Thor traced one blunt-tipped finger along the seam between her legs, making a very satisfied-sounding noise when he realized how slick she already was. “You desire me.”

“A little.” She gasped again when the pad of his finger pressed in against her clit, rolling over it with just the right amount of pressure. “Okay, maybe a lot.”

“How would you have me?”

Asking questions that made her think wasn't okay. “Naked.” That seemed like a good answer, though. She let her hands fall to the waist of his dark jeans and forced herself to focus past the pleasure that was quickly building to get them undone and push them down to the floor. It was entirely unsurprising that he went commando, and made it incredibly easy to close her hand around his thick erection. She ran her fingers along the seam on the underside of his shaft until he dropped his hand away and grabbed her hips.

Darcy gripped his shoulder with her free hand, opening her eyes as he stepped backwards, gently pulling her with him. She let him guide her through the room until he hit the edge of the bed and dropped down to sit on it. It didn't take much urging to get her to climb up on top of him, straddling his hips with her thighs.

She positioned his cock just right and lowered herself slowly over him, dropping her face in his neck to stifle her moan as she let him fill her. “Fuck, that feels incredible.” It had been entirely too long since she'd done anything remotely like this. She rocked into him, dropping a hand down between them to rub a quick tempo back and forth over her clit.

He surged up to meet her, his fingers biting into her hips. “Lean back,” he murmured, one hand coming to the middle of her back to support her. When she leaned back a little, the next time he thrust up to meet her, the head of his cock nudged against _that_ spot and she had to bite her lip to keep in another yelp.

Thor urged her faster and faster until she was practically bouncing against his thighs. Her pleasure was rapidly spiraling inward until it snapped, and she collapsed against him and opened her mouth, biting the base of his neck to stifle her yell as she came.

He _rumbled_ underneath her, a sound like distant thunder rolling through the room. Both hands were digging into the fleshy part of her ass, pulling her up and down over his cock. She braced herself against his shoulder, laving the spot that she'd just bitten with her tongue to soothe it.

She rode him hard, head thrown back, fingernails raking across his shoulders. It was hard to keep herself quiet, especially when every so often her name would rumble up from the depths of his chest, almost a growl. Heat was just beginning to tighten in at the base of her spine again when his pace began to falter, pushing up deeper and staying longer. He stiffened, and she felt the rhythmic pulse as he found his release.

“Not bad,” she said after a bit into his hair. His hair smelled really good, like fresh rain and something sharp. It had been pulled back into a ponytail, but it had come loose at some point. “I'm not entirely sure that was pleasure unlike I've ever seen. Plus...” She straightened up to look at him, grinning a bit when she saw the arched eyebrows. “I'm pretty sure I just conquered _you_.”

With a growl he flipped them over, somehow moving up on the bed almost before she could register what happened. It wasn't fair that someone so big could move so quickly. He was settled between her thighs, eyes dark and intense as he looked down at her. “The night's still young.”

Staring up at him, eyes wide, she licked her lips.

 


End file.
